Cybermen
The Cybermen originated in another universe. These Cybermen believed that all people must be "upgraded" to Cyber-form, so that information would never be lost and that the humans' physical and emotional weaknesses would be abolished. Beyond this, it remains unknown what the cyber-race would do if they completed conversion of all species. Characteristics: Conversion: The Cybermen were created by taking the brains of humanoids and placing them in robotic bodies. These exo-structures were built from High Content Metal, a material immune to any kind of energy weapon, and hard enough to resist most bullet types. Cyber-conversion involved painfully removing the brain of the subject and placing it within a suit of armour. The brain was preserved in a cradle of chemicals and welded to the exo-skeleton, to which cyber-kinetic impulses were bonded. The remaining body was simply incinerated. Once complete, the newly developed Cyberman had a special implant placed within them. The implant prevented them from feeling their emotions, but, if the implants were disrupted, the Cybermen entered a traumatic state as they were overloaded by the pain of the conversion. This would make them die in agony or cause their heads to explode from the overload of emotions. In times of emergency, cyber-conversion consisted of only constructing a Cyber-suit around a living being with some internal modifications. Operations: The Cyber-suit was constructed from bulletproof and energy weapon proof steel. A chest plate housed a "heart of steel", the function of which is unclear, and the emotional inhibitor chip. The brain, along with the skull, remained contained within the suit's head. Artificially grown nervous tissue was threaded throughout the body so the Cyberman responded like a fully biological organism. The eyepieces of a Cyberman allowed it to see the world as blue, digital graphics. The hearing of a Cyberman let it hear things similar to radio, albiet slightly grabled. Without a brain inserted, the Cyber-suit was a robot which apparently had sufficient processing capacity to pursue and attack a viable target. Cybermen heads were programmed to seekout 'fresh meat" and try assimilating a compatible new head into the body when the original organic part rotted away. Because the victim would obviously fight back, the heads were outfitted with traquilizer darts; wires from the head could also operate as tentacles to restrain the victims as well. Typically, Cybermen were led by a Cyber Leader during conversion missions. If the Cyber Leader was terminated then the Cybermen downloaded the shared files and nominated a new Cyber Leader. However, this would take time. Other leader variations are Cyber-Lords and Cyber-Kings. Weapons and Technology: Originally, their only weapons were their electrified hands, but they later gained a small wrist-mounted energy weapon. At some point the Cybermen gained the ability to fire tranquilliser darts from their mouths. The Cybermen were capable of wirelessly communicating with each other, and when a Cyber-Leader was killed, their files were transferred to an appointed Cyberman, who would subsequently be upgraded to a new Cyber-Leader. They could wirelessly control electronics, this function was associated with a Cyberman bringing its closed fist to its chest. They were also capable of using infostamps, allowing them to communicate information to other Cybermen when they were low on power. Cybermen2.jpg|A Cybermen suit found in a ruin after the Mirror War, trying to replace the lost organic inside Cybermen3.jpg|A unit of cybermen and their cyberleader